The Summer Adventures of Edward and Bella
by PrettyBittyBella
Summary: Mermaids, theme songs and groceries, oh my! When Edward and Bella -and the rest of the Cullens- have a summer all to themselves, what hilarities will ensue? Set during the summer between Twilight and New Moon.
1. You Could Be a Mermaid!

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone! Yay, this is Twilight story #2 posted. My other one is called My Dearest Isabella, if you're interested. I was really happy with that one, and I'm happy with my Summer Adventures fic, so I hope you enjoy both! **

**NOTICE****: This is a really random, sporadic story that I started one day. I have no idea when updates will be, but I'll try to make them pretty often. I have lots of ideas for it (and if you have ideas feel free to tell me), but not so much time to actually get them down. I've been better about it lately, but just so you know, I don't have a schedule planned out or anything for this. Really spontaneous- fun, right? Ha ha…**

**Summary****: Mermaids, theme songs and groceries, oh my! When Edward and Bella (-and the rest of the Cullens-) have a summer all to themselves, what hilarities will ensue? Set during the summer between Twilight and New Moon. **

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Twilight, related characters, anything related to Twilight, or anything else you may recognize. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't know her, nor am I associated with her in any way --Cries-- I'm not making money off this, not trying to copyright anything... I own nothing, in short. Thanks for not suing me. **

The Summer Adventures of Edward and Bella

Adventure 1: You could be a Mermaid!

In the middle of Charlie's living room, in the middle of Forks, Washington (or the middle of nowhere, if you prefer), in the middle of summer, I was sitting in Edward's lap while he had himself seated in the middle of the couch. We had been staring at the TV for lack of a better activity, and the silence around us- minus the background drone of the five o'clock news- felt content, almost peaceful.

Edward, with his arms around my waist, hugged me even closer to him. With my head resting on his shoulder the way it was, he was able to breathe into my ear, "What are you thinking?"

The usual shiver shot up my spine as he did so, and I merely responded with a hum of, "Mmm…"

"Tell me," he persisted.

"Well... it's embarrassing…"

"Another theory of yours?"

I looked at him skeptically. Sometimes I wasn't so sure that he _couldn't_ read my mind…

"So what if it is?"

He grinned. "I like your theories."

"No, it's embarrassing," I reiterated.

"Please?" he begged, turning me towards him so he could stare into my eyes. I wasn't able to resist longer than four seconds, maybe five.

"Okay," I sighed, tone suggesting that I was about to share my hypothesis. "Well… you know… how…"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to make me do this?" I pleaded.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Urg, You think _I'm_ impossible. Anyway, it isn't necessary for you to actually… breathe, right?"

"True."

"So that means… that…"

"… What?"

"You could stay underwater for a long time, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"You really want to know?"

"You've made me curious. Do tell."

"Please don't make me say it."

"It was your fault you didn't keep quiet about it, if you didn't want me to know. Besides, you're stuck here until I feel the need to move- I've got all night." He smirked in triumph while I stared down idly at his arms around me. There was no way I'd be able to break free of his iron grasp, even if I wanted to. I sighed again, continuing on…

"Well, if you could survive underwater for so long, you _could_ be, if you wanted to, a… mermaid."

It took him a few seconds to process what I'd said.

"A… mermaid?"

"Well, yeah…"

"First of all, mind you, it would be a mer_man_."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

"Second of all… may I ask what brought about… this…"_theory_"?"

"When you told me you didn't have to breathe, well… my overactive imagination had a heyday with that. I have no earthly idea where it came from."

He chuckled lightly and kissed my temple. "Your imagination is pretty entertaining… what else have you got up there?"

"Well… do you really want to know?"

"I've just been dubbed a mermaid, Bella- how much worse could it get?"

"A mer_man_," I corrected haughtily.

"Correct. Tell me more."

"Well…"

His smile faded ever so slightly. "It can't get much worse than that, can it?"

"Um… You wanted to hear more?"

"You've got the floor."

"If you're sure…"

He waited for me to spill my thoughts, and I sighed. "Well…" I gulped. This was a hard thing to imagine, understandably.

"Bella…"

"Okay, um, you're been… "alive" since 1901, correct?"

"Technically, I've been on this earth since 1901, but yes, "alive," as you wish to phrase it."

"Well, then, that means you were… "here" during the seventies, weren't you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Did you ever have an… afro, Edward?"

He still didn't say anything.

"Oh no… please no…"

"It was in style back then!" he said defensively- not that that made the thought any less frightening. "Forty years from now, people will think it's stupid to wear… whatever clothing's out there now, or something. Would you defend your generation's fashion or not?"

"Well, some of the styles out there now are kinda trashy-"

"Not the point, Bella…"

"Plus, your generation was the early 1900s, so you can hardly say-"

"Did you miss the "not the point" comment?"

"Afros are just scary in general-"

"Bella!"

"Oh. Sorry." He sighed, frustration radiating off of him.

"It's fine. It made my head look smaller anyway." I tried to stifle my giggle, but I couldn't take it any longer. Picturing Edward, the most _dazzling_ man in existence, in the clothing, plus the hair… how could anyone expect me to control myself? I broke into peals of unstoppable laughter. It only added fuel to the fire when I saw the look of surprise on his face from my sudden outburst.

"I'm… sorry…" I managed. He smiled, though his eyes were still bewildered. He hugged me closer to him again.

"You're beautiful when you laugh."

"Oh, you think I'm beautiful all the time," I replied, an edge of slight irritation creeping into my tone.

"Of course I do. You're extravagant." He kissed the corner of my mouth, his cold lips against my skin begging me to turn my head and carry out what he had started. I was only too willing to obey. As usual, it was marvelous, glorious, beyond anything I ever dreamed of.

And it was over much too quickly for my liking.

"Sorry. You know how it is," he said as he pulled away.

"Unfortunately…" I responded breathlessly.

He chuckled, kissing me on the cheek. Despite being a small gesture, my heart was still sent fluttering. I laced our fingers together, and then another thought came to me.

"Um…"

"Hmm?"

"You want another question?"

"I want anything to do with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop that. Anyway, you obviously kept up with the fashion trends," I began, smiling broadly at the picture that was forever etched into my mind, "so… did you keep up with all the dance crazes, too?"

He smirked. "You want to find out?"

"Wait, what are you-"

I didn't even have time to scream.

I was pulled up from my seat in his lap. My wrists were locked in his grasp, and he released my right arm, allowing me to twirl away from him. As if I wasn't already dizzy enough, he reeled me back in. His hands were around both of my wrists again, and I was sent flying under his legs in one swift movement, and in that same second I was pulled back up just so he could grab me around the waist and flip me over, rolling me down his back.

This all happened in three seconds, at most.

I stopped when I hit the floor and tried to set everything right that had been thrown around in my head. I was _so dizzy_…

"Bella, are you alright?" He sounded anxious. I looked up and noticed all five of him looked anxious.

"Spiffy," I muttered, being slightly sarcastic (how sarcastic can you really be when there are imaginary whistles blaring in your mind?), and still holding my head.

"I guess I got carried away… I'm so sorry, Bella, I should have at least warned you before I did that…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine… that was really fun." I managed a smile. "We should do that again some time. But now… could you get me some water?"

"Of course," he answered, gently helping me up and getting me to the couch.

Had that glass of water just appeared out of nowhere? I never even saw him move. Deciding I didn't care how it got there, I took a sip and sighed.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." I could see clearly again, and the noise in my brain had calmed considerably.

He smiled his irresistible crooked smile. "I'm still sorry," he complained, stroking my cheek with his thumb and taking a seat beside me.

It was my turn to smile. "I know how you could make it up to me…"

"Hm?"

Placing my arms around his neck, I closed the distance between us. Again, his perfect lips were mouthwatering, his chilled touch was exhilarating, and as his breath mingled with mine, I lost all sense of what was around me.

Until he broke away.

"_Why_ do you have to smell so good?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can't control it."

"But that doesn't mean I don't drive you crazy."

"I can handle it."

I smiled. "Glad to hear it, Mr. Jitterbug."

He laughed. "I _have_ been told I'm a good dancer."

"Big surprise."

"And that I'd be a good mermaid."

"You _could_ be, if you wanted to, that's all I'm saying!"

"But am I a good kisser?"

"Hm," I mumbled. "I'd have to check…"

"By all means, do."

I was only two inches away- _two_- and ready to dive into euphoria, when he pulled away and turned his head towards the door. Charlie must be home. He removed my arms from around his neck and enveloped my hand in his.

My dad opened the door and was greeted by the drone of the five o'clock news.

**A/N****: This isn't my favorite chapter. The next one is much better, I promise. Mainly because EMMETT is involved! All I can say is… poor Jasper. Ha ha… **

**Oh, and review if you feel so inclined. I'd really appreciate it. **


	2. Theme Songs

**Author's Note****: Hey! Back again- on the same day!- with chapter 2. I really doubt that will happen again, but who knows? Anyways, as I said, I like this one a lot better. It has Emmett in it- that automatically makes it more entertaining. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Twilight, related characters, anything related to Twilight, or anything else you may recognize. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't know her, nor am I associated with her in any way --Cries-- I'm not making money off this, not trying to copyright anything... I own nothing, in short. Thanks for not suing me. **

**--****Note****--: The disclaimer for the songs used is at the end. **

The Summer Adventures of Edward and Bella

Adventure 2: Theme Songs

Was it so wrong to think it ridiculous to have to wear a jacket in _June_?

Crazy though it was, I sat in the living room of the Cullen house in a green hoodie and jeans, still shivering. It probably wasn't helping that I was curled up against Edward's frozen chest, but I'd take the cold over separation.

"Do you want a blanket?" he asked when I started rubbing my hands together.

"Well… yes," I surrendered. He chuckled, sliding me off his lap in order to get up and retrieve one of the few, unnecessary blankets they may own. He was back in twenty seconds, a large fluffy quilt tucked under his arm. In another second I was surrounded not only by the throw, but his cool arms as well. I sighed in contentment. This was all I ever asked for- warmth and Edward.

"Naptime for the human?" Emmett teased. I pouted and took Edward's hand when he hissed at his brother.

"Calm down…"

"I'll get him later," he muttered into my hair before he kissed it. I trembled again and felt my heart beat pick up. If only I could control my horrid blush…

"Looks like she's having a spasm," Rosalie commented.

He turned to glare at her. "Well, your obnoxious voice has, in the past, caused people to writhe in pain…" He turned back to me. "Not that you were writhing, love."

"No, it's fine-" I began.

She looked ready to retaliate, but Emmett broke in, "Hey now, let's not have the others come back to a pair of dismembered siblings…"

The air was tense after he'd said it. But it made me wonder… when were they coming back? Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were all out hunting, and while I didn't mind Emmett and his jokes, Rosalie wasn't my preferred company. I voiced my question aloud. Emmett thought for a second.

"Not sure… it may still be a while, though. Hmmm… We should do something to pass the time. I'm bored."

"And how am _I_ boring?" Rosalie complained.

"Ah, yes, I guess there is something to do…" He flashed his brilliant teeth before their lips locked, and I watched their simple kiss heat up quickly. I turned away, blushing profusely.

"If you're going to do that, spare us from having to watch."

Rosalie surfaced for a moment to glare, but shrugged and simply said, "He's just jealous, Emmett."

Edward snorted, but with only a grace that _he_ possessed while doing something so… unsophisticated. "You think I'm jealous of you kissing Emmett? Where your mind must wander, Rosalie-"

"Hey!" Emmett boomed over his brother and wife. "Will you two quit? I have a great idea!"

"This is the part where we leave," Edward said, standing me up as he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?! This is way funner with more people!"

"'_More fun_', Emmett. And Bella and I are not interested in Truth or Dare, nor in any stripping games."

"While those would be equally as entertaining, I have a game that doesn't require any loss of clothing."

Edward sighed and asked, "What?"

"I'll be right back," Emmett announced, darting out of the room.

Edward glared at Rosalie. "If he comes back with handcuffs or something, I will seriously-"

"Okay! Let's get this party started!"

Emmett had returned, iPod in hand. His smile had me nervous- something about it just screamed: _This house won't be in one piece by the time I'm done with this!_

"Alright, it's quite simple. We're going to scroll through my iPod and find a theme song for each of us. Rose and I can be on a team, and you and Bella could be a team as well. We'll pick one person at a time and the team that the person isn't on can decide the song."

"Good idea, Emmy," Rosalie said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know… I don't think I trust you." Edward gave his brother a skeptical look.

"It's not like you and Bella are about to go get it on or anything, Mr. Prudey Pants. What else do you have to do?"

My face flushed red. Thanks a lot, Emmett. In that moment, I was incredibly grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind, for there were quite a few mental images I wanted to erase. He glared at Emmett.

"Will it _shut you up_?"

He shrugged.

"Fine," Edward sighed. He sat on the couch facing his siblings' seat and pulled me onto his lap. He whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry about him."

"It's fine," I mumbled back, nestling into his shoulder.

"Okay, Eddie first…" Emmett and Rosalie sat side by side, his thumb practically invisible as he flew through his songs. He smirked, stopped, and showed Rosalie his choice. She nodded, imitating her husband's grin. Emmett leapt up and plugged his iPod into a USB connected to the biggest stereo system I've ever seen.

Edward looked frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell what they're thinking, and that look on Emmett's face does nothing to reassure me."

"Oh."

"This, dear brother, is for you…."

A familiar song filled the room:

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh, just a little. It was funny, though it was still Emmett's usual, slightly cruel sense of humor. In a second I was by myself on the couch and the music had stopped.

Edward stood by the stereo, Emmett's nano in hand. "May I ask why you have this song on your iPod?"

"May I ask why you don't?"

He scowled for a second, before I went over to join him, taking his hand. He seemed to calm down considerably. He even smiled- though it seemed… devilish, somehow.

"Rose's turn."

Oh. He obvious knew where he was going. Before I had the chance to blink, we were flipping through the "S's".

When he finally stopped, I looked at the screen. Rosalie already hated me. I wasn't about to take credit for what Edward had started.

"I have no part in this," I said firmly, making it clear that I was not to be blamed.

"For you, Rosalie…."

_Maybe if I act like that_

_Flippin' my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Rosalie certainly wasn't jumping up and down. Glancing up at Edward, I noted that his smirk had grown considerably in only a few short seconds. Emmett seemed to appreciate his brother's humor, giving him a small thumbs up while Rose's suffocating glare came close to burning a hole in Edward's head- not that he seemed to care.

"_I_ choose now," she nearly growled. Again, my human senses were too slow to realize that she had grabbed the iPod and picked a song until the melody of "Clumsy" reached my ears.

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in love)_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in love)_

_So in love with you_

For someone who hated me, she was certainly being merciful. I could have thought of a million other songs that fit my not-so-perfect personality traits. But it _was_ a good pick: I was clumsy, and I was in love. Though I'd been a klutzy safety hazard _long_ before I'd fallen in love. Even Edward knew that from the first few weeks of school we had together- we'd hardly spoken at all, and I was still close to being flattened by a van.

When Edward had had enough of Emmett's booming laugh, he swiped the iPod out of his sister's hand and placed it in mine.

"Huh?" I said, looking up at him with confusion.

"You haven't picked one yet. You choose for Emmett."

"But we're supposed to pick together," I insisted. I had no clue what song to choose. He couldn't make me do this by myself! I don't know why I needed his help so badly, but I didn't want to mess it up. They'd all chosen perfect songs- naturally- and it was inevitable that I'd be the one to mess it up.

"You didn't have any part in the first decision, so it's only fair that you pick the other one…" He pulled me a little closer, turning me to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… um…" I stuttered, lost in his beautiful golden eyes. I put my hand on his upper arm, almost as if to steady myself and reassure him at the same time. "It's nothing… I just have no clue where to start."

He smiled sweetly. "Is that all? You always worry me… but go ahead, take your time. We have nothing else to do all day."

"Whoa there, bro," Emmett corrected, "I may be bored, but I'm not going to sit here and watch her take a year and half to scroll through songs. You have one minute."

"What?!" I panicked. "No way! I can't possibly look at a trillion songs in just a minute!"

"Better hurry…" he chided, tapping his watch.

"Emmett," Edward snarled- dangerously, I might add.

I ignored them as they argued, hoping it would buy me some time. It took them five minutes to settle their dispute, and in that time I had picked a good song- or so I hoped.

"Edward," I said, instantly pulling him out of his argument.

"Did you find one?" he asked.

"Yep. Emmett, I hope you like it." I smiled before I hit play. Edward glanced at the screen before hand and smirked at me, giving me a quick kiss and muttering "It's great," into my ear.

_Macho, macho man, yeah_

_I've got to be, a macho man_

_Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)_

_I've got to be a macho!_

Emmett burst into another round of hearty laughter, and I even managed to get a smile out of Rosalie.

Edward hugged me from behind and rested his chin atop my head. "Well, that was fun for a few minutes… what now? I doubt they'll be home for another hour, at least."

"Hmm…" Emmett droned. He thought on it for a minute while Edward tossed a few locks of my hair around. Rosalie sat and examined her eternally-perfect nails with Emmett's arm snaked around her waist.

"I've got it!" he announced. We all looked to him. "Well, we are picking out theme songs, are we not? And what would be a good time to _play_ a theme song??"

Edward was silent for a second while reading Emmett's thoughts, and then started laughing uncontrollably himself. "My brother, that is the single most brilliant plan I've heard in a long while…"

"Thank you, thank you," he responded, taking a small bow to the left and right.

"Mind filling us in?" Rosalie asked sourly.

"Sorry, Rose, here's the plan…"

XxXxX

"Okay, okay, just a few more minutes!" Edward exclaimed excitedly. After eagerly discussing the plan we'd plotted, we'd laughed for a few minutes, then waited out the rest of the time by working on a way to make our scheme a reality.

The four missing Cullens were due to return from hunting soon, and they'd find a surprise waiting for them when they got home.

"Final check- is the music set?" Emmett asked his wife, who was to set the whole plot in motion.

"Yep. Has Alice seen anything?"

"She knows what we're doing," Edward reported. "And while she hates to see her husband humiliated, she thinks it would be funny. She's not about to put a stop to it."

"Good. I'd have to have a word with the little sprite if she decided to ruin my fun," Emmett said.

"Emmett, your generosity astounds me," I muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly, there were voices outside the door- they were barely loud enough for me to hear, but I caught them.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Alice asked. She was able to sound genuinely concerned. How could she keep a straight face when she was about to watch Jasper walk into such a hilarious demise?

"They all seem pretty… excited in there. Almost like they're anticipating something."

"They're only playing a board game. That's what I saw. Guess they're having fun."

"It's awfully quiet… is Emmett playing?"

"You think Edward would let him go all-out like he usually does when Bella's here?"

"True."

For a moment, I envied her ability to lie so easily… I'd never be able to pull off anything like that, especially on the spot.

"Come on, let's go," she urged. I saw the door handle turn, but Rosalie was a few seconds ahead. By the time the door was swung wide open, the song was blaring out the windows:

_I'm an emo kid_

_Non-conforming as can be_

_You'd be non-conforming too_

_If you looked just like me_

_I have paint on my nails_

_And make-up on my face_

_I'm almost emo enough_

_To start shaving my legs_

We all burst out laughing, doubling over when Jasper's face went from horror-stricken to livid.

"Turn… it… off…"

Rosalie couldn't oblige in the middle of her laughing fit, so Alice danced over and paused the song. "I'm sorry Jazzy, but," she giggled, "that was a little funny…"

"A LOT funny!" Emmett managed between his unnecessary gasps for air.

He only scowled and glared at his other brother. "I didn't expect this from _you_, Edward."

Edward began to calm down and looked his brother in the eye, my prized lopsided grin gracing his face. "Sorry, Jasper. It seems as though Emmett's beginning to rub off on me."

Emmett laughed more at that and then some as he watched Alice follow her husband up the stairs, trying to apologize in between her snickers.

Carlisle and Esme strode in, smiling as always. "Did you miss us?" she asked.

"Of course, Emse," Emmett replied with a grin- how uncharacteristically gentlemanly of him.

"Where did Jasper run off to?" Carlisle wondered aloud. We all started laughing.

"He's in his room writing depressing poetry," Emmett supplied.

"Painting his nails black," Rosalie said.

"Crying his eyes out the whole time," Edward added.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!"

More laughter echoed through the Cullen house.

**A/N****: I dunno about you guys, but this chapter was particularly amusing for me. I had songs for Carlisle and Esme and Alice, but didn't get around to those… Perhaps this chapter will get a sequel. I have no idea, ha ha. Anyways, disclaimer time! (Cuz I know you all love them.)**

**Disclaimer #2****: I do not own any of the songs, including "I Kissed a Girl," by Katy Perry, "Stupid Girls," by Pink, "Clumsy," by Fergie, "Macho Man," by The Village People, or "The Emo Song," by Adam and Andrew. I don't own any other songs mentioned or recognized. I am not any of these artists, I don't know them, nor am I associated with them in any way. I'm not making money off their songs and I'm not trying to copyright anything. I own NOTHING. On that sad note, look out for chapter 3, ha ha.**

**And if you have a spare minute or something, reviews make me happy. **


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note****: Wow, I didn't expect to have chapter 3 up so soon… I've been really driven to write the past few days, so I got it done fast! Maybe the other chapters will be up sooner than I thought… anyways, my friends thought this chapter was good, so I hope you all agree. Okay, on with it!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Twilight, related characters, anything related to Twilight, or anything else you may recognize. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't know her, nor am I associated with her in any way --Cries-- I'm not making money off this, not trying to copyright anything... I own nothing, in short. Thanks for not suing me.**

The Summer Adventures of Edward and Bella

Adventure 3: Grocery Shopping

I felt my eyes start to open as the sun peeked through my window. I rolled onto my side and groaned, not wanting to get up just yet. When I heard a musical chuckle at my side, though, I was wide awake and flipped over yet again to stare at my lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, god-like boyfriend.

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I guess," I said, taking his hand and weaving our fingers together.

"If you wanted to sleep some more, you could. I'd rather you were well-rested."

I looked him in the eye. "No… that would be boring for you."

"How can you call yourself boring? Every move you make fascinates me, every word you speak is like sweet, sweet music-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "I- you mean I was sleep talking again?"

He hesitated.

"Edward, did I say anything while I was asleep or not?"

"… More or less."

"More or less?!" I whined. "What did I say that you found so entertaining?"

He smiled again. "Did you and your mother have fun bungee jumping?"

Another groan. "I don't even remember dreaming about that! Did I say anything else?"

"Well, you asked me if I'd like to join you, but then you said, 'No, go away! You'll sparkle!' You whimpered a bit, and I got a little nervous," he admitted, hugging me a little tighter. "But then you mumbled something along the lines of, 'I'm fine, just slipped.' I assumed you fell over."

I sighed. I was clumsy even in my dreams.

"So you want me to go back to sleep so you can find out how my bungee jumping adventure ended?"

He frowned. "It's not for my amusement, it's for your health."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired anymore. In fact, I'm sort of hungry."

He helped me out of bed and we walked downstairs hand-in-hand. As I moved toward the pantry he let go and seated himself in his usual chair at the kitchen table. I had started browsing through the fridge, still looking for something to eat, when I realized that we were low on food. How long had it been since I'd gone to the store? There was plenty of fish in the freezer, but I could only stand seafood for so long. We had some bread, butter, and cheese left, so I made a quick grilled cheese sandwich on the stove.

Finishing off the last of the milk, I rinsed off the pan, dish, and glass I used and went to get dressed. Edward waited downstairs, while I slipped on my jeans and dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a hood dangling off the back. I returned to the kitchen and noticed the dishes I'd used were all cleaned. I found them in the exact spot I'd retrieved them from. I turned to look at him. It appeared as though he hadn't moved at all, but I knew better. He smirked as I approached him.

"Guilty," he said as I fell onto his lap.

"Thanks," I muttered against his skin as I kissed his jaw. "That saves me some time before I go grocery shopping."

"We're going grocery shopping?"

"We have to. I forgot to go to the store this past weekend."

"That should be fun." He smiled. "I do believe it's been a few decades since I've had to do that."

I laughed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost. I need to go brush my teeth and get some shoes on, maybe put my hair up-"

"I'll be back in ten minutes," he said, kissing my forehead. The only evidence that he hadn't just evaporated was the front door swinging shut.

I found my boots in my closet, slipping them on and lacing them up. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. Before I was halfway down the stairs I heard the purr of his Volvo outside. I grabbed my wallet and locked the door on my way out. Sliding into the passenger's seat, I heard him chuckle.

"You won't be needing that," he smiled with a glance at the bulge in my left pocket. "I'll pay."

"Edward, please- you're not even going to eat any of it!"

"But _you're_ going to eat it."

"It makes no sense for you to buy our food for us."

"What if I want to?"

"How do I explain that to Charlie? How can I come home with bagfuls of food and no receipt?"

"Then let me give you the money to buy it."

"No!"

"Bella, this is something I want to do for you. Won't you please let me spoil you, if only just a little?"

His eyes turned away from the road to mine. I forgot how to breathe momentarily, and when I could finally speak again, I stuttered an, "I- I dunno yet. Road. Watch the road!"

He smirked as he pulled into the parking lot with unnatural grace and slid into a spot. He was by my door in seconds, opening it and pulling me out into the foggy, damp air so commonly found in Forks.

The automatic doors slid open as we approached. I tugged one cart away from the rest and pushed it through another set of doors.

Produce came first. I picked up some Granny Smith apples and some still-green bananas before I wheeled over to the tomatoes.

I picked up two and examined them both carefully. Edward came up behind me and took one from my hand. He turned it over and sniffed it. His face soured.

"That smells disgusting."

"To you."

"Perhaps, but do you think it's a good tomato? It looks questionable to me."

I took it from him and squeezed it. "It's fine."

"If you're certain."

I turned to him. "Okay, out of the two of us, which one has been selecting tomatoes more recently?"

"You have."

"And which one of us is actually going to eat the tomato?"

"You are."

"So, who should get to decide which tomato _I_ will purchase and take back to _my_ house?" I demanded, slipping back into out previous argument.

"I should."

"What?? Explain yourself."

"Well, I haven't given up on paying for everything, and I won't. I'm buying your food. And if I'm the one paying for the tomatoes, I want the quality I deserve. So if I'm getting food that will grace your lovely lips, I want it to be the best, delicious, most amazing tomato I could ever offer you."

With each word he had inched closer, and by the end he was leaning over me, our lips but a millimeter apart. He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt myself blush, realizing that we were in the middle of the supermarket, but at the same time unable to care. He lifted me up off my feet and pulled me against him, never once breaking our kiss, and I squealed a muted squeal of surprise. I felt his laugh rumble though his chest, and his breath was sweet on my tongue, making my head spin. I put my hands on either side of his face, ready to deepen it even further, but the next moment he pulled away and set me down.

He smiled. "Have you picked out your tomatoes yet?" he asked, his voice slightly husky.

It took me a minute to gather my thoughts. "Uh, um, um, y- yeah. I think, yeah. Uh…" I blinked a few times, spun around and threw two random tomatoes in the cart.

"You probably bruised them, you know."

"Oh forget it! We've spent five whole minutes on tomatoes! Please, there are so many other things I need to get."

"What else is on your list?" he asked, peering over my shoulder at the list I'd written out in my illegible scrawl.

"Um, next is… cheese- oh, no, that's all the way on the other side of the store."

"Really?"

"Yes. But we can just work our way over there."

"Hm, or…" He broke off and picked me up bridal style, placing me in the cart. I let out a shriek, then laughed.

"What are we doing?" I asked, still smiling.

"Getting you cheese."

And he pushed me at vampire speed toward the refrigerated section. I screamed and closed my eyes.

"SLOW DOWN!" I risked a peek at my impending doom. "DON'T RUN INTO THOSE MOVIES!"

"Bella, please, if I don't run you into trees then I won't run you into some old videos." We jerked to a stop and I looked through my fingers at rows of cheddar, Colby Jack, Swiss, and provolone. "What cheese would you like?"

"Mozzarella."

"Is this what you're looking for?" He offered me a pack of shredded cheese, looking confused.

"Usually I buy the slices," I told him, handing it back.

"Okay, uh… what kind did you need?"

I tried to stand up a little, so I could get out and help him, but with my usual klutziness, I nearly tumbled out and would have ended up with a face full of blue cheese had he not caught me.

"Love, _please_ be careful," he pleaded.

"Sorry," I said as he set me down on the ground. I plucked two packs of mozzarella off the shelf and set them in the cart. "Alright, since we're by the frozen foods, I'll get some T.V. dinners for Charlie."

"Are those any good?" he questioned, looking skeptical.

"They're not horrible. Fresh food is best, but it's not camp food or anything."

"Then why are you buying them?"

I smiled. "Well, if I'm going to be spending more time with you, Charlie will need someone to make him food, and if I'm not there, the microwave is very reliable."

His expression glowed. "Excellent idea."

I'd gathered enough food for two weeks, making sure to pick up enough stuff to make some lasagna, a homemade pizza, vegetable soup, nachos, steak and potatoes, chicken potpie, and spaghetti. Plus he had his fish and zappable, three-minute dinners. If he got really desperate, he could go to his Lodge restaurant or something. I picked up a few things for dessert, plus some soda and more milk. We needed more cereal, waffles, and Poptarts, not to mention orange juice, and some granola bars and some chips for Charlie to take to lunch with him. He's mentioned we were running low on ketchup, and that he'd forgotten to get peanut butter, so I made sure to get those on my way toward to isle that was piled high with canned goods. As I placed some jelly next to the strawberries I'd gone back and gotten, I checked my list. Could there be much more to buy?

"I think I'm almost done," I said apologetically.

"Please, Bella. You think I'd be mad at you for buying necessities?"

"But it's taking so long, you're probably bored out of your mind-"

"I think I've made it clear that I could watch you watch grass grow, and I'd be enthralled, and I would. I've already told you I could stare at your beautiful face for hours- no, days, or better yet, centuries- on end. This doesn't bother me in the slightest."

I stared at him. He sounded so… convincing. How could he hold me in such high regard? Next to him, I looked like… a random human girl who didn't deserve him. And that was what I _was_. I don't know how I earned the right to stand by his side, but as long as he thought he was being selfish, I'd join him in that. I'd take what I didn't deserve if he really wanted me, too.

"Bella?" he asked, suddenly concerned. He held my shoulders and gazed down at me- with his golden, smoldering eyes.

"Oh, sorry, we, uh… bread. That's all that's left," I said, blinking and turning to push the cart. We stopped in the bakery and picked up some white bread and some wheat.

"I think we're all done here," I said, shoving the loaded cart toward checkout.

"Let me do that," he suggested, wrapping his hands around mine, effortlessly pushing it past a glowing number eight.

I started placing all the food on the conveyer belt. Edward started helping me with the items, and laughed as he set the two tomatoes down. "Did you want to exchange those? You still have time."

"I'm alright," I smiled.

Once everything was rung up, the cashier announced, "Your total is one sixty-four seventy-eight." I reached for my wallet, but an ice-cold hand stopped me.

"I believe I said I'd pay for your food," he said politely, but I could hear the firmness in his voice.

"That won't be necessary," I responded in the same tone. I used my free hand to grab my wallet before he could object, but with his own free hand, he'd handed her his card.

"Um, I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'll be paying," I corrected, handing her Charlie's card over the cash register.

She looked confused, and slightly terrified, as Edward denied my claim yet again. "I'm sorry for the mix-up. Please, allow _me_." He handed her another card. Between our credit and debit, she had no hands left to accept the card, and no ability to speak clearly at the moment.

"I apologize," I said with a laugh, "He's trying to help, but they're _my_ groceries," I emphasized, "so if you'd like to swipe _my_ card, please-"

Edward kissed me. Passionately. In front of a frightened cashier that we'd already freaked out with our strange argument. I was too wrapped up in the way that his lips moved against mine, the way his fingers knotted in my hair, the way his cold touch sent pleasant shivers up my spine to notice him swipe yet another one of his credit cards through the machine, never once breaking our kiss.

By the time I had figured out what was going on, our groceries were bagged and Edward was guiding me out the door, tucking the receipt in his pocket.

"No fair!" I protested.

"I told you I wouldn't give up on paying." He held a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You're insane," I spat.

"And you're stubborn, but I didn't throw it in your face, now did I?"

"I wasn't throwing anything in your face, merely stating a fact."

"Well, while you were stating facts, I actually was throwing that in your face- you are quite stubborn, you know. For me to have to kiss you like I did to merely pay for your food was ridiculous. Most people enjoy free things."

"Most people enjoy free things like little pens and coupons! Most people don't have crazy mythical creatures demanding to foot the bill for their trip to the grocery store!"

"But most people would probably appreciate it, wouldn't they?"

"I suppose. I guess I'm still as abnormal as ever."

He laughed. "Maybe so, but in the most beautiful way possible."

I blushed, feeling him snaking his arm around my waist, and was red as the tomatoes we'd fought over when he leaned down and kissed me a third time, though not with such intensity as before. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same cashier staring at us. For a few seconds, she stood there, mouth hanging open, before she bolted to the rack of carts and desperately tried to shove them together quickly.

"What's she thinking?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"She's hoping I have a condom in the car."

We both burst out laughing and walked to his car hand-in-hand.

**A/N****: Ahaha, did you love the ending? Ha ha, I had to do that… Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And, I need your help, wonderful peoples of the world!!**

**Okay, I have lots of other ideas for this fanfic, but I don't know which order to write them in. So, if you'd pick one of the following and let me know which one you want to see next, I'll tally up the votes and write it. I'll write them all eventually, though. I just don't know what to write next. I have chapter 4 picked out, but you choose chapter five:**

**Bella's Fear of Mushrooms**

**Wizard of Oz**

**Edward's Boxers**

**Charlie's Birthday Gift**

**Cullens Play Spoons (Card Game)**

**Cullens Play Irish Music**

**More Theme Songs**

**Let me know in a review or something, and I'll announce it next chapter. Thanks, everyone!**

**Leave a review if you have time... or want to, ha ha. **


End file.
